toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toons got talent
'Chapter 4 ' Toons got talent Previous Chapter Next Chapter In their new disguises, they looked like cogs and began to fit in, but they needed a plan of attack.. something to make it to at least the 9:00 news... if the cogs LIVED until 9:00. As they crossed the freeway, the toons noticed something in the bushes:a missing page to family secrets. It read:"Sparx, Nutty, and Violet's grandparents (moms side) Karen & Mike were part of what would be the Toon Council. Their dads grandparents, Connor & Lisa, were part of what would be the Toon Resistance." "Whoa. just..... whoa." said Sparx. He never knew that his parents were so important to the Toon Race. "Hey, are you quitting Hare Clan?" asked Nose Hare to Sparx, worryingly. The Hare Clan started back in 2009 (the story takes place in 2011) and was broken up by the Hacking Era. "No! Why would I quit? I'm not gonna quit my favorite clan!" After that brief discussion, Sparx noticed that Trxie and Angel werent with them. They had been roaming the streets in their cog suits.While they passed by a bush, Sparx used a shepards cane and pulled them into the bush. "Do you guys wanna be caught again? Because being alone isnt fun!" Sparx said, remembering the time before he met Nameless toon. "Sorry... its just so good to be and all that," Trixie said. Angel walked by as if she was gone for a few minutes. "Hey, look what i found at the cooking store! I took 20 pans!!" Her pans were skillfully crafted, and looked VERY expensive. "How did you pay for those? They look high-quality and shiny," asked Sparx. "I had to buy them for 150 cogbucks! My new Tightwad suit is gonna have to wait." said Angel sadly, but still happy she got enough pans to last a while. Sparx then told everyone to meet at this house. "Hmm.... these goons are gonna make things impossible. Nutty, you got a piano?" asked Sparx. "Yea, but i got 1 left." Nutty then remembered an idea he and Sparx had in destroying goons, but the toon council wouldn't let them. The idea was a "Goonswatter", which consisted of using a grand piano and a long stick thingy that could not only flatten goons, but also destroyed them."Hey, is it ok if i borrow your jet pack Nose Hare?" Nutty asked. "Yea but... what for?" Nose Hare asked, handing him the jet pack. "Oh, time to maximize use of gags." Sparx smiled, and knew what Nutty was going to do. "RUN IN FEAR GOON SISSIES! IM GONNA SQUASH YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!" The goonswatter idea was a complete "hit", as almost all goons were flattened, and destroyed, but one survived. "Quick! Stun it with a safe use fire hoses to rust it up!" yelled Violet. As Nutty used a safe, everyone else, Violet included used fire hoses, and the goon rusted solid and fell, much like the one you see at the end of the goon pit in the DA's office. The estate was clean of goons for now. They went inside, as Bailey kept watch. She is Nutty's ex-wife, and Sparx was completely against them getting married, but he decided to go with it. About 8 months later, Bailey called a divorce. "Hey, should i water your gag trees? They look dead." asked Bailey to Sparx. "Please. I'm out of Geysers and organic squirt. So anyway, does anyone have any ideas o how we should plan our first attack on the cogs? Anyone?" Just then, Nutty had an idea. "I got an idea. Lets start off with killing cogs, then strike cog cars, and then cog buildings! We will quickly be on the news and have some momentum for our next attack. Everyone liked that idea, but there was a whole bunch of cogs, and so little toons, and also not enough time. To solve this, they split up into groups: Nutty and Bailey (awkward!), Violet, Trixie, and Angel, and the team of Sparx, Nameless toon, Nose Hare, and Matt. '' '' Nutty and Bailey had an idea on how to crash cog cars. They put a $10 bill where any cog in a car could easily see it, and let em crash for it. Violet, Trixie, and Angel went in an abandoned building, and squirted, threw, and dropped gags, and any passing cog. This took out a lot of cogs. Sparx, Nmaless toon, Matt, and Nose Hare put TNTs to a building, and the whole thing went down the cliffside view. On Cog TV: "Toons have begun to take action against us cogs, as some cog monuments have been completely destroyed, in a pile of pie. These toons escaped earlier. We don't know how or who let them escape, but the cog detectives are on the case!" Hare clan is real. go to the link to find more about it. Category:Fanfictions by ttsbb1 Category:Fanfictions Category:The End of Toontown Chapters